My Ghost
by renakyu0324
Summary: YeWook / YAOI / repost ff pertama dari akun renakyu0209 / rena ganti akun


Title: My Ghost

Author: Chenz CassiElf Renalia Cham Yebbeoyo

Genre: Yaoi / Romance / Horor

Rated: T

Length: 7.370 words

Pairing: YeWook

Other: Donghae, Hyukjae

Disclaimer: the story and the cast it's belongs to us, the author! don't copas without our permission!

WARNING! ini FF pairing YeWook dengan segala keanehan kegajean yang dimiliki author.. XD

* Yesung POV*

"Ya~! Jangan menyentuh benda-benda milik orang sembarangan!" omel Donghae tiba-tiba disela-sela aktivitas kami yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah membuatku terkejut.

"Mwo?" aku menatapnya sambil mengerutkan dahiku.

"A..anio..bukan kau.." kata Donghae.

Memang iya, tatapannya tadi bukan tertuju padaku.

"Lalu?" aku bertanya penuh selidik.

Kubulatkan mataku saat pikiranku tertuju pada sesuatu.

"Aish! Kau.. Jangan bilang kau membawa 'sesuatu' kerumahku ya?!" bentakku.

"Aah.. Mianhae Sungie. Aku sudah melarangnya ikut, tapi ternyata dia tetap mengikutiku" ucapnya memberi alasan.

"Aish~" aku melemparkan pulpenku keatas buku yang berada dihadapanku.

"Ayolah Sungie, sekali ini saja. Cobalah mengerti"

Donghae memasang tampang memelasnya, tapi aku sudah terlanjur kesal.

"Pulanglah..!" kataku pelan dengan nada kesal.

"Sungie" lirihnya dengan tampang memohon.

"Kubilang pulang!" perintahku lagi.

"Ayolah Sungie~ Bagaimana jika kau jadi aku?" bujuknya lagi.

"Mwo?! Aku jadi kau?! Tidak akan! Aku tidak sama dan tidak akan pernah sama sepertimu yang bisa berteman dengan dunia lain! Dasar aneh! Sudahlah, aku mau keluar dulu! Dan saat aku kembali 'teman'mu itu harus sudah pergi dari sini! arra?!" aku beranjak pergi keluar rumah dengan kesal.

Lee Donghae.

Dia memang sahabatku, tapi 'kelebihan' anehnya itu selalu membuatku kesal! Kemanapun dimanapun dia berada, selalu saja ada hawa mistis yang datang bersamanya.

Dan lagi dandanannya itu, semua serba hitam. Membuat siapa pun takut dekat-dekat dengannya. Tapi dia itu memang tidak seseram yang diperkirakan orang banyak yang selalu mengira bahwa dia itu galak dan dingin, padahal dia itu hanya seorang namja yang memiliki sifat pendiam.

Aku terus berjalan kearah supermarket terdekat untuk membeli minuman, sampai aku melihat seseorang sedang berjongkok di pinggir jalan. Dia membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya yang ditekuk.

Samar-samar kudengar dia menangis, akhirnya kudekati dia.

"Ya~" panggilku pelan sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanyaku.

"Nan gwaenchana" jawabnya lirih lalu membenamkan wajahnya lagi, tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali menatapku berdiri.

* Ryeowook *

Bagaimana ini? Apa benar-benar sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untukku? Aku harus bagaimana? Aku terus berpikir dalam keputus asaanku.

Aku pun berjongkok membenamkan wajahku diantara kakiku, lalu menangis. Tak berapa lama aku menangis, kudengar seseorang memanggil.

"Ya~" panggil orang itu pelan.

Aku mengangkat wjahku, tampak seorang namja membungkuk menatapku.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya namja itu.

"Nan gwaenchana" jawabku lirih, lalu kembali membenamkan wajahku.

Tapi sesaat kemudian aku tersadar, aku kembali menatapnya berdiri lalu kuperhatikan namja dihadapanku.

"K..kau bicara denganku?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Tentu saja! Memang dengan siapa lagi? di sini cuma ada kita berdua" jawab namja itu.

"Jinjja?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Ne" jawab namja itu dengan wajah bingung.

Aku hampir saja ingin memegang tangannya.

"Kau..manusia kan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hah? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku manusia, memangnya kau bukan?" tanya namja itu heran.

"Mwo?" aku tersentak mendengar pertanyanya.

Aku? Aku manusia apa bukan? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku.

"Ya~ kenapa malah melamun?" tanya namja itu sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya kehadapan wajahku.

"Ah..gwaenchana" jawabku sekenanya.

"Oh.." dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis malam-malam begini?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"A..aku" aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Wae?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Aku tidak tau jalan pulang!" seruku.

"Nde? Tidak tau jalan pulang? Memang rumahmu dimana?" tanyanya terkejut.

"A..aku baru saja pindah, jadi tidak hafal jalan pulang. mungkin aku salah naik bus tadi" jawabku memberi alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

"Salah naik bus?" namja itu membulatkan mtanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Sekarang aku bingung harus kemana" kataku dengan nada memelas.

"Aish~ bagaimana ya?" namja itu tampak mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Haah..bagaimana jika malam ini kau ikut denganku saja?" namja itu mengajukan penawaran.

* Donghae POV*

"Aku pulang!" seru seseorang yang suaranya sudah tak asing lagi.

Aku langsung berdiri menghampirinya, "Sungie, kau sudah datang?" sambutku.

Aku takut dia masih marah padaku, dia menatapku tajam. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, aku tidak berani menatapnya.

"A..aku.. Mianhae Yesungie~" ucapku lirih.

"Haah.. Sudahlah! Kali ini kau kumaafkan! Tapi awas kalau kau ulangi!" ancamnya.

"Ne..arraseo" sahutku.

Pandanganku beralih pada seorang namja yang berdiri disamping Yesung, auranya berbeda. Dia bukan manusia, kenapa dia mengikuti Yesung?

"Ya! Sedang apa kau? Kau mengikuti sahabatku ya?! Pergi sana!" usirku agak keras.

"YA! Kenapa kau kasar sekali padanya?!" bentak Yesung padaku.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, jadi Yesung sendiri yang membawanya?

"Kau yang membawanya?" tanyaku sambil menatap Yesung tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, aku menemukanya sedang menangis tadi. Dia bilang dia tidak tau jalan pulang, makanya kubawa dia kesini" jawab Yesung.

Jadi Yesung..

"Hahaha..." tawaku pecah.

"Kenapa kau tertawa begitu?" tanya Yesung.

"Hahaha..." aku tidak bisa menghentikan tawaku.

"Aish! Sudahlah, kajja! Kutunjukkan kamarmu" ajak Yesung.

Tawaku terhenti ketika kulihat Yesung menarik tangan namja itu.

"Eh?" Yesung melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Tanganmu..dingin sekali" katanya terkejut.

"Hahahaha...!" aku kembali tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ya~! Kau..dari tadi kau hanya tertawa saja! Ada apa sih denganmu?" gerutu Yesung mulai kesal.

Aku mencoba untuk menahan tawaku.

"Haah.. Begini ya Yesungie.. Yang kau bawa ini bukan manusia" kataku.

"Oh...karena itu kau tertawa?"

Yesung tampak belum sadar, tapi sedetik kemudian..

"MWO?!" pekik Yesung baru sadar.

"HAHAHA.." aku kembali tertawa melihat tampang bodohnya yang terkejut, sedangkan namja itu terlihat kebingungan.

*Yesung POV*

ini gila! Benar-benar gila! Tidak mungkin namja semanis dan seimut dia adalah hantu. Aish~ aku bisa gila!

"YA~ Sungie! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

suara Donghae menyentakkanku dari lamunan, "mwo?"

"aish~ aku berbicara panjang lebar tidak ada satupun yang masuk ke otakmu?" seru Donghae kesal.

Kugaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan melemparkan wajah tidak berdosa.

"aish~ YA! Kamu~ ceritakan padanya" ucap Donghae kepada namja itu.

Namja tersebut menatap Donghae bingung, "ceritakan?"

Donghae menggerutu kesal, "aish~ kalian berdua sama saja! Begini ya Sungie dan.. Um~ siapa namamu?" tanya Donghae kepada namja itu.

"Woo..Wookie" ucap namja itu terlihat ragu.

"ne, Wookie.. Karena yang pertama melihat Wookie adalah Yesungie, maka dari itu Yesungie wajib membantu Wookie untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya" jelas Donghae.

Kukerutkan keningku, menatap heran kedua namja yang berada dihadapanku ini.

"haaahh~ begini.. Wookie ini adalah arwah penasaran, ia menjadi arwah penasaran karena ada suatu hal yang belum diselesaikannya di dunia ini. Orang yang dikaruniai penglihatan seperti kita ini, yang wajib membantunya menyelesaikan permasalahan yang menganggu ketenangan arwahnya. Karena yang pertama melihat Wookie adalah Yesungie, maka dari itu yang wajib membantu Wookie adalah Yesungie" jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

"mwo? Kenapa aku?" protesku menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"itu karena kamu yang dipilih!" sahut Donghae.

"sekarang kita mulai.. Nama?"

"Wookie"

"maksudku nama lengkap" sahut Donghae.

Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyeopta~

"tempat tinggal? Umur? Tanggal lahir? Pekerjaan?"

namja itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aish~ bagaimana kami bisa membantumu jika tidak ada satupun yang kau ingat?" gerutu Donghae.

aku menatap kedua namja yang berada dihadapanku ini, Donghae sedang berusaha mencari informasi tentang arwah namja yang kubawa pulang itu. Tepatnya mengintrogasi.

Namja itu sangat imut, dengan kedua bola mata bulat, hidung bangir yang kecil dan ramping serta bibirnya yang berwarna merah ranum. Tubuhnya kecil, tidak lebih tinggi dibandingkan denganku atau dengan Donghae. Pinggangnya juga ramping, jika kau melihatnya sekilas kau tidak akan menyangka bahwa ia adalah seorang namja.

"haaahh~ sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya mengintrogasimu. Lebih baik kalian mengecek ketempat kalian bertemu tadi malam dan cari tahu apa yang bisa ditemukan disana" kata Donghae setelah mengacak rambutnya sekilas.

Seketika lamunanku buyar akibat perkataan Donghae tadi, "m..mwo? Kenapa harus aku?"

"aish~ sudah kukatakan ini adalah kewajibanmu membantunya. kau bawa dia ketempat pertama kali kau melihatnya, catat apa saja yang dia ingat dan telusuri itu" ucap Donghae.

"hajiman.."

Donghae memotong perkataanku cepat, "aku harus membawa proposal tugas menghadap professor Kang, jadi aku tidak bisa membantu kali ini. Jadi.. Hwaiting!" serunya mengepalkan tangan ke atas kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"aish~ anak itu.. Seenaknya saja!" gerutuku mengacak-acak rambutku kesal.

Namja yang bernama Wookie itu menatapku dengan tatapan puppy eyes dan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

Sekali lagi kuacak-acak rambutku kesal, "aish~ kajja!"

Aku mulai melangkah keluar rumah menuju tempat di mana aku menemukannya pertama kali.

Aku mulai melangkah keluar rumah menuju tempat di mana aku menemukannya pertama kali.

Haah...

Ini benar-benar gila! Mana mungkin dia ini hantu? Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan percaya kalau dia hantu.

Hantu yang ku lihat di TV tidak seperti ini.

Coba saja lihat dia! Tangan dan kakinya lengkap. Wajahnya juga tidak ada cacat sedikitpun.

Sedangkan hantu yang biasanya ku lihat itu seram-seram.

Oya, satu lagi! Aku bisa menyentuhnya!

"Aish~!" aku mengacak-acak rambutku.

* Wookie POV *

Aku betul-betul bingung sekarang.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa tentang dirimu sendiri?" tanya namja di sampingku.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Mau apa lagi? Aku memang lupa semua hal tentang diriku.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tahu namamu? Kalau kau ingat namamu, seharusnya kau juga ingat hal lain.." kata namja itu lagi yang terdengar agak sewot.

"A..aku.. Tadinya aku juga tidak tahu siapa namaku.. Tapi aku sering mendengar suara yang menyebut-nyebut nama itu. Di mana pun aku berada, suara itu selalu terdengar dan seperti menarikku," kataku jujur.

"Haah.. Aigo~ kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan di larikan ke rumah sakit jiwa," gerutunya pelan.

Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah membuatnya susah. Tanpa ku sadari air mataku menetes.

"Mianhae.. Yesungie~" ucapku lirih sambil menangis.

"Eh? K..kau.." namja yang kuketahui bernama Yesung itu terkejut melihat air mataku.

"Mianhaeyo... Aku..aku sudah membuatmu susah," kataku lagi.

"Y...ya~ sudah jangan menangis.." Yesung menyentuh tanganku.

"Aku tidak menangis..." kataku sambil menghapus air mataku cepat. Tapi tetap saja air mataku terus mengalir.

"Eeeh.. Sudah.. Jangan menangis lagi.. Baiklah..aku akan membantumu agar bisa masuk nirwana," kata Yesung lagi.

Aku langsung menatapnya.

"Jeongmal?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Ne... Makanya jangan menangis lagi.. Kajja! Kita ke tempat pertama kali kita bertemu!" ajak Yesung.

Kami pun kembali menyusuri jalan.

* Author POV *

"Di sini... Semalam kau menangis di sini kan?" tanya Yesung pada arwah yang sedikit melayang di sebelahnya.

Arwah itu mengangguk.

"Lalu, Wookie... Sebelum ke sini kau ke mana? Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum menangis?" tanya Yesung lagi pada arwah itu.

"Aku..." Wookie memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya tanda berpikir.

Yesung menantikan jawaban dari namja di hadapannya dengan sabar.

"Ah! Aku berjalan dari arah sana!" seru Wookie sambil menunjuk jalan lurus di hadapannya.

"Dari sana? Memang tempat apa yang kau kunjungi?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi..."

Drrt.. Drrt..

Getaran ponsel Yesung memotong kata-kata Wookie.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Yesung mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kami masih di tempat pertama kali kami bertemu,"

"Mwo? Aish~! Ya sudah, aku ke kampus sekarang," Yesung mengakhiri percakapannya di telepon.

"Wae?" tanya Wookie penasaran.

"Aku harus ke kampus.. Ada ujian mendadak. Kita lanjutkan setelah aku pulang ya? Kajja!" Yesung mengajak Wookie kembali ke rumahnya.

* Yesung *

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku di temani dengan arwah yang sedikit melayang di sampingku.

Sesekali ku perhatikan dia yang asik melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

Dia betul-betul mungil. Wajahnya manis.

"Mwo? Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya ketika dia sadar aku sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Haah... Aku hanya masih belum percaya kau bukan manusia," kataku sambil melangkah.

Aku berhenti di depan kelas.

"Ingat! Jangan membuat masalah,arra?" kataku sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Ne... Kau tenang saja," sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

DHEG!

Aigo~ kenapa jantungku jadi berdetak tidak karuan begini..?

*Donghae POV*

"Yesungie!" teriakku keras, sehingga membuat Yesung tersentak.

"Omo~ Donghae!" bentaknya.

"Hehe.. Mian.." kataku sambil memperlihatkan barisan gigi putihku.

"Aish! Kau ini..." gerutunya.

"Hehe.. Hoh? Kau juga ikut Wookie?" tanyaku saat melihat Wookie.

Wookie hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kalian tidak masuk? Kajja! Sebentar lagi Park-ssi datang" kataku sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas diikuti Yesung dan Wookie.

Tak lama setelah kami masuk kelas, gangsa (dosen) kami pun datang.

"Bisa kita mulai ujiannya?" tanya Park-ssi.

Tak ada satupun mahasiswa yang menjawab, karena Park-ssi adalah gangsa yang terkenal killer.

"Baik, kita mulai" Park-ssi mulai membagikan soal.

Seisi kelas tampak meratapi soal yang ada di hadapan mereka masing-masing dalam diam.

Kulihat Wookie melayang mengitari Yesung. Sepertinya dia bosan.

"Aish~ bisakah kau diam sebentar?" gerutu Yesung dengan berbisik.

"Mian.." Wookie diam sejenak.

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan melihat mereka.

Tak sampai semenit diam, kulihat Wookie melayang sambil membaca soal di hadapan Yesung.

"Hmm~ Kau sedang mengerjakan soal apa sih? Serius sekali.. Aku.."

"SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! BERDIRI SAJA DI SEBELAHKU SAMPAI UJIANKU SELESAI!" teriak Yesung sambil berdiri membuatku terkejut.

Sepertinya dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan sekarang semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Ye..Yesungie~" panggilku ketika sadar Park-ssi menatapnya tajam.

"MWO?!" bentaknya.

Namun sedetik kemudian kedua mata Yesung membulat sempurna, perlahan dia kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Kim Jongwoon! Jika kau tidak mau ikut pelajaranku, aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk keluar dari kelas ini!" seru Park-ssi tegas.

"A..anio, m..mianhae.." ucap Yesung lirih.

Aku kembali terkekeh, tapi aku langsung menutup mulutku saat melihatnya menatapku tajam.

Kulihat dia menatap Wookie yang sedang tertunduk seperti menyesal.

"Mi..mianhae.. Aku tidak bermaksud.. Aku hanya.."

"DIAM! Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan, hah?!" Yesung kembali berteriak.

"KIM JONGWOON! SEKARANG JUGA KELUAR DARI KELASKU!" teriak Park-ssi dengan wajah merah padam.

"Hajiman.."

"KELUAR!" bentak Park-ssi memotong perkataan Yesung.

"AISH~"

Yesung mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar, melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepadaku dan keluar dari ruangan dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Aku hanya terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

*Yesung POV*

Aish~ Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Aku yang notabene-nya mahasiswa teladan bisa di usir dari kelas Park-ssi karena hantu imut yang tak jelas asal-usulnya itu.

"Mianhae.. Sungie~ Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud, aku hanya sedikit bosan tadi.." ucap Wookie menjelaskan dengan pout di bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, Sungie~ Kau seperti anak kecil, hanya masalah seperti itu kau perdebatkan" sahut Donghae yang membuatku kesal.

"Aish~ Kau tidak lihat tatapan orang-orang tadi? Mereka melihatku dengan tatapan aneh, aku bisa di sangka gila!"

"Kurasa sebentar lagi kau memang akan jadi gila" ucap Donghae yang membuatku melongo seketika.

"Mwo?!"

"Iya, kau akan jadi gila jika kau hanya berdiri dan mengoceh tidak jelas di sini tanpa mencari petunjuk yang akan membantu Wookie masuk nirwana"

"Aish~ Arra! Arra! Sekarang kita mulai darimana?" seruku kesal.

"Molla~ Jika saja Wookie bisa mengingat sesuatu, setidaknya nama lengkapnya" kata Donghae menatap sekeliling kami yang di penuhi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Eottokhe?" tanyaku mengacak-acak rambutku. *lagi*

"Kalian kembali saja ke tempat kau menemukan Wookie, mungkin kalian bisa menemukan sesuatu"

"Uri? Dangshin?" tanyaku heran.

(Kami? Kamu?)

Donghae melemparkan senyum lebar, "Aku harus mengurus hal lain"

Kukerutkan keningku, "Mwo?! Ani! Ani! Kau harus ikut dengan kami"

"Mianhae, Sungie ah~ Masih banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan. Annyeong" serunya berlari pergi.

"YA! LEE DONGHAE! KEMBALI KEMARI!" teriakku kesal.

"Usahakan kalian mendapatkan sesuatu hari ini" seru Donghae yang mulai menyebrang jalan.

"DONGHAE AWAS!" teriakku ketika melihat sebuah mobil meluncur dengan cepat kearahnya.

Tiiiiiiiinnnn~

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat ketika mobil itu tidak juga menginjak rem ketika sudah berjarak 5 meter dengan Donghae.

Sepi~ Tidak terdengar suara teriakan orang.

Kuberanikan diri membuka mataku, di sana..

Donghae masih berdiri memasang tampang shock. Mobil tersebut berhenti tepat di depannya dengan dumper mobil yang mengenai lutut Donghae.

"YA! Kau gila?! Kau tidak melihat lampunya berwarna hijau?! Bagaimana jika aku tidak sempat menginjak rem?!" teriak orang yang berada di dalam mobil kesal.

"Mi..mianhae.." ucap Donghae dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Setengah berlari, kuhampiri Donghae dan membawanya kembali ke tempat kami berdiri tadi.

"A..aku pernah mengalaminya!" seru Wookie ketika kami sudah berada di depannya.

"Mwo?"

"Aku.. Pernah mengalaminya.."

Kukerutkan keningku menatap Wookie bingung, "Maisegeum?"

"A..aku.."

"Bi..bisa..tolong..berikan.. A..aku minum..?" ucap Donghae terbata-bata.

Kutatap Donghae sebentar, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tangannya gemetaran. Segera kuambil botol air dari dalam tas-ku dan memberikannya pada Donghae, Donghae menerimanya masih dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Gwaenchana?" tanyaku khawatir.

Dengan sekali teguk, Donghae menghabiskan isi air yang berada di dalam botol tersebut. Wajah pucatnya berangsur-angsur menghilang dan tangannya tidak lagi bergetar.

"Nan.. Gwaen..chana" jawabnya masih terbata.

Kualihkan pandanganku kepada Wookie, namja itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dang.."

"Kau ingat sesuatu, Wookie? Katamu.. Kau pernah mengalaminya.." tanya Donghae memotong perkataanku.

Heh~ Cepat sekali namja itu pulih dari shock-nya.

"A..aku... Ada anak anjing..dan.. Sebuah mobil melintas cepat menuju anak anjing itu.. Aku berlari..menghampiri anak anjing itu dan.. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.." ucap Wookie terbata sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ka..kalau begitu.. Wookie mati karena di tabrak!" seruku spontan.

Pletaaakk~

Sebuah jitakan keras melayang di kepalaku.

"Jika hanya seperti itu Wookie tidak akan menjadi arwah gentayangan! Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang menyebabkan Wookie menjadi arwah penasaran!"

"Aish~ Perlukah kau memukul kepalaku?!" protesku kesal.

"Ada lagi yang kau ingat Wookie?" tanya Donghae tanpa mempedulikan protesan(?) ku.

"YA!" teriakku mulai kesal.

"Aish~ Diamlah!" seru Donghae yang juga mulai terlihat kesal.

"YA! Donghae!"

"Kalau begitu kita harus kembali ke tempat kau bertemu Yesungie dan mencari tahu apakah ada kecelakaan yang terjadi beberapa minggu terakhir ini" sahut Donghae memotong perkataanku lagi.

"Jika memang ada kita harus mencari RS di sekitar tempat kejadian" lanjutnya kemudian.

*Ryeowook POV*

Aku tidak yakin dengan ingatan itu, ingatan itu hanya sekilas. Tapi aku berharap ingatan itu bisa membantu banyak, agar aku tidak perlu lagi menyusahkan Yesungie dan Donghae.

Yesung memimpin kami kembali ke tempat pertama kali ia menemukanku.

"Di sana" kata Yesung menunjuk tempat aku menangis beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kami menghentikan langkah kami, Donghae tampak menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ya~ Kau sedang apa?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Mencari orang yang bisa ku tanya" jawab Donghae sambil berlalu menghampiri seorang ibu-ibu yg sedang berjualan kue beras.

Kami pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Annyeong, ahjumma.." sapa Donghae.

"Annyeong.. Mau kue beras?" tawar bibi itu.

"Ah.. Anio.. Kami ingin bertanya, sudah berapa lama ahjumma berjualan di sini?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku? Aku sudah lama sekali berjualan di sini. Sudah sekitar 6 tahun" jawab ahjumma itu.

"Kalau begitu..apa dalam beberapa minggu ini ada kecelakaan di sekitar sini?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Kecelakaan ya? Seingatku tidak ada" ahjumma itu mengingat-ingat.

"Tidak ada ya? Ya sudah.. Gomawo, ahjumma.. Mianhae sudah mengganggu" ucap Donghae membungkuk.

Kami lalu berbalik hendak pergi.

"Ah, chakkamanyo! Di daerah sini memang tidak ada, tapi..di depan gang itu.."

Ahjumma itu menunjuk ke arah depan gang, "2 minggu yang lalu ada kecelakaan yang terjadi di sana" lanjut ahjumma itu.

"Jinjjayo? Lalu.. Ke Rumah Sakit mana orang yang kecelakaan itu dibawa?" sambar Yesung.

"Ehm.. Kalau itu aku tidak tahu, mungkin..ke Rumah Sakit di daerah sini" kata ahjumma itu mengira-ngira.

"Ah~ arraseo.. Gomawo ahjumma" ucap Donghae membungkuk sekali lagi.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo" sahut ahjumma itu tersenyum.

*Donghae POV*

Kami kembali menyusuri jalan di sekitar gang yang di beritahukan ahjumma penjual kue tadi, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Donghae-ssi" sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat halus memanggil namaku berulang-ulang.

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan mendapati sesosok arwah berdiri di sebelah Yesung.

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, "Wae?"

"Kau tidak melihatnya?" tanyaku heran.

"Melihat apa?"

"Di sana, di sebelahmu" ucapku menunjuk arwah di sebelah Yesung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sampingku"

Sedetik kemudian Yesung membelalakan matanya, "Ya~ Donghae! Kau jangan mulai lagi!"

"Benarkah kau tidak melihatnya?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Ada apa di sampingku?"

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku pada arwah yang melayang di samping Yesung, tanpa menggubris pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Yesung.

"Mereka memanggilmu begitu. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu? Kelihatannya kalian sedang kebingungan" ucap arwah tersebut.

"Ah~ Ne, kami sedang mencari petunjuk mengenai.."

"Aku tahu" potongnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada kecelakaan yang terjadi 2 minggu yang lalu, orang itu di bawa ke rumah sakit kecil di dekat sini. Jaraknya 3 blok dari ujung sana" katanya lagi menunjuk perempatan di seberang jalan.

"Jeongmalyo?" tanyaku antusias.

"Ne, akan kubawa kalian ke sana" ucapnya kemudian melayang ke seberang jalan.

*Ryeowook POV*

Arwah tersebut membawa kami pergi menuju sebuah rumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari gang tempat kecelakaan tersebut terjadi.

"Ini tempatnya" arwah itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung rumah sakit yang tidak begitu besar.

"Di sini? Kau yakin?" tanya Donghae pada arwah tersebut.

"Tentu saja.. Aku kan melihat kejadian itu" jawab arwah itu sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Ne.. Gomawoyo.. Emm~ Namamu?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Eunhyuk.. Kau boleh memanggilku Hyukie" jawab arwah tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Ne.. Hyukie" sahut Donghae.

"Kajja kita masuk!" ajak Yesung sambil menarik tanganku.

DEG!

Jantungku berdebar kencang merasakan tangannya yang hangat.

Aku pun mengikutinya masuk ke rumah sakit itu.

"Annyeong" sapa Donghae pada resepsionis.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang resepsionis.

"Kami ingin bertanya. Apakah betul 2 minggu yang lalu ada seorang namja yang dilarikan ke rumah sakit ini karena kecelakaan di daerah sekitar sini?" tanya Donghae agak tergesa.

"Hemm~ Korban kecelakaan dari daerah sekitar sini ya?" resepsionis itu mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Ada! Aku ingat ada seorang namja yang dilarikan ke sini karena kecelakaan. Kecelakaan itu terjadi 2 minggu lalu. Lokasinya hanya berbeda beberapa blok dari sini. Untuk apa anda menanyakannya tuan? Bukankah namja itu sudah meninggal?" jelas resepsionis itu.

"Haah~ Akhirnya.." Donghae bernafas lega.

"Lalu.. Apa kau tahu alamat rumahnya? Atau alamat orang yang menjaminnya?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Mianhae, kalau itu aku tidak tahu.. Karena sampai saat ini baru kalian yang menanyakan dirinya ke sini" jawab yeoja itu.

"MWO?! Baru kami?" seru Yesung kaget.

"Ne, memangnya ada hubungan apa kalian dengan namja tersebut?" tanya resepsionis tersebut lagi.

Donghae dan Yesung saling berpandangan.

"Kami sedang menyelidiki sesuatu. Ah~ Apa anda punya data tentang namja tersebut?" tanya Donghae berharap.

Yeoja tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada, tidak ada keluarga atau temannya yang datang. Polisi juga masih mengidentifikasi jenazah itu"

Kurasakan Yesung menggenggam tanganku erat ketika air bening mengalir dari mataku.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini?" tanyaku lirih.

Hyukie melayang mendekatiku, "Uljima~ Kau tidak perlu takut ataupun sedih, kau kan belum mati" ucapnya ringan.

Kubelalakan mataku menatapnya.

"MWO?! Belum mati? Lalu namja itu?" tanya Yesung dengan tampang shock.

"Ne, namja yang tertabrak itu bukan Wookie"

"Lalu kenapa kau membawa kami kemari?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Aish~" Yesung mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar.

"Lama-lama aku bisa gila!" ujarnya lantas beranjak keluar dari gedung rumah sakit.

Kulihat Hyukie menundukan kepalanya, "Aku hanya ingin membantu" gumamnya pelan.

"Aku tahu, niatmu sungguh baik" ucap Donghae tersenyum.

'Wookie..'

Kukerutkan keningku, samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

'Wookie..'

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang memanggilku.

"Wookie ah~ Gwaenchana?" tanya Hyukie menatapku.

"Ada yang memanggilku" ucapku pelan.

"Memanggil?"

'Wookie'

"Ada yang memanggilku, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa"

'Ryeowookie..'

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya, "Nde? Wookie ah~ Bisa kau ikuti suara itu?"

"Aku.. Tidak tahu"

"Coba ikuti suara itu, ia mengatakan apa?" tanya Donghae berharap.

"Suara itu hanya mengatakan, Wookie.. Ryeowookie"

"Ryeowookie? Wookie.. Ryeowookie.. Wookie.." Donghae terus mengatakan namaku berulang-ulang.

"Wook.. Ryeo..wook.. Ah~ Jangan-jangan.."

*Yesung POV*

"Aish~ Apa sih yang dilakukan ketiga manusia itu di dalam? Ah~ Ani! 1 manusia dan 2 arwah.

Aku sudah hampir gila di sini!" gerutuku kesal.

Setelah mondar-mandir di depan gedung rumah sakit sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, kuputuskan untuk kembali masuk mencari mereka.

"Kim Ryeowook, putra tunggal dari pengacara terkenal Kim Hangeng" samar-samar kudengar suara Donghae yang sedang berbicara.

"Kita harus mencari tahu tentangnya, bisa jadi kamu ada hubungannya dengan dia"

"Maksudmu aku anak dari pengacara terkenal itu?" tanya Wookie.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi setidaknya hanya ini yang ada di otakku sekarang" jawab Donghae.

"Ya~ Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sungie ah~ Bisa kau tolong mencarikan data tentang putra tunggal pengacara Kim?" tanya Donghae tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaanku.

"Putra tunggal pengacara Kim? Untuk apa?"

"Aish~ Aku membutuhkannya sekarang" ujar Donghae agak mendesak.

Kutatap wajahnya sambil berpikir, "Apa kau menyukai putra pengacara Kim?" tebakku asal.

Pletak~

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalaku.

"Paboya! Aku membutuhkannya untuk menyelidiki kasus Wookie" seru Donghae.

"Aish~ Arra! Arra! Kau tidak perlu memukul kepalaku" sahutku kesal.

Sejenak kemudian aku memasang tampang bodoh, "Apa hubungannya dengan Wookie?"

Donghae menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

Sedetik kemudian ia melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit, di susul Wookie dan Hyukie. Meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri dengan tampang bodoh.

*Donghae POV*

"Putra tunggal pengacara Kim, Kim Ryeowook. Mengalami kecelakaan sepulangnya dari sebuah toko perhiasan" tutur Yesung membentangkan artikel yang ia dapat di atas meja.

Wookie dan Hyukie saling berpandangan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Kapan kejadian itu terjadi?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Dia mengalami koma, karena benturan yang terjadi di otaknya. Kejadian itu terjadi 1 Tahun yang lalu"

"MWO?!"

"Yesungie~ Apa kau tahu tempat namja itu di rawat?" tanya Wookie.

"Namja itu di rawat di Seoul International Hospital. Sepertinya..penyakitnya lumayan parah" ucap Yesung.

Pletak!

Aku menjitak kepalanya lagi.

"OMO! Ya! Kau ini senang sekali menjitakku sih?!" gerutu Yesung.

"Dengan senang hati! Itu agar otakmu tidak lamban! Aku heran mengapa nilaimu selalu sempurna!" sahutku.

Aku menatap Wookie yang terlihat sedang menautkan alisnya sambil menunduk.

"Wookie? Waeyo?" tanyaku.

"Suara itu..." ucap Wookie lirih.

"Wae? Wookie?" tanyaku pelan.

"Suara itu.. Memanggilku semakin cepat. Aku mendengarnya memanggilku sambil menangis" katanya sambil menautkan keningnya.

"Menangis? Ja..jangan-jangan.." Yesung tampak khawatir.

"Sepertinya sesuatu sedang terjadi padamu.." ucap Hyukie polos.

"Kalau begitu kita ke sana sekarang!" ajak Yesung cepat sambil berlari. Aku dan yang lain pun mengikutinya.

*Author POV*

"Annyeong! Bisa beri tahu kami di mana ruangan pasien yang bernama Wookie.. Ah maksudku, Kim Ryeowook putra dari pengacara Kim Hangeng?" tanya Donghae tergesa pada resepsionis rumah sakit.

"Kim Ryeowook? Chakkamannyo.." resepsionis itu tampak mengetik keyboard komputer di hadapannya.

"Kim Ryeowook di rawat di ruang ICU nomor 208, tuan.." kata resepsionis itu setelah melihat layar komputernya.

"Gamsahamnida!"

"Cheonmaneyo.."

Mereka pun berlari mencari ruangan yang di maksud.

"Ah! Hajiman!" Donghae berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Wae?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Apa..suara itu masih memanggilmu?" tanya Donghae pada Wookie.

"Ne, aku masih mendengarnya.. Malah..semakin dekat" jawab Wookie.

"Bagus! Ikuti suara itu!" peritah Donghae.

"N..ne.. Akan ku coba" kata Wookie.

Ia pun memejamkan matanya lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Lalu setelah melewati beberapa blok, Wookie berhenti saat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menangis di depan kamar pasien bersama seorang laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua darinya.

"Tenanglah istriku.. Anak kita pasti akan baik-baik saja.." kata pria itu sambil merangkul wanita di sampingnya yang sedang menangis.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang melihatnya seperti itu?" ucap wanita itu dengan terisak.

"Tenanglah.." pria itu memeluknya lembut.

Wookie menatap mereka lekat,lalu air matanya menetes perlahan.

"Wookie? Gwaenchanayo?" Yesung menatap Wookie.

"Eomma.." ucap Wookie lirih.

"Mwo?"

"Itu.. Eomma dan appaku," ucap Wookie dengan mata memerah.

Wookie segera menghampiri orang tuanya diikuti yang lain.

"Eomma.. Kau dengar aku?" panggil Wookie sambil menangis.

Yesung menatap Wookie yang sedang menangis.

"Annyeong, ahjumma" sapa Yesung.

Ahjumma itu mendongak, "Ne?" sahutnya dengan matanya yang sembab.

"Apa kalian..teman Wookie?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ne, ahjumma.. Apa kami boleh melihatnya?" tanya Donghae.

"Dia.." kata-kata ahjumma itu terputus lalu ia kembali menangis.

"Wae?" tanya Yesung dengan cemas.

"Dia sedang kritis sekarang.. Barusan nafasnya berhenti," kata ahjumma itu sambil menangis.

"M..mwo? Nafasku.. Berhenti?" tanya Wookie pada dirinya sendiri.

*Yesung POV*

Kami menatap tubuh Wookie yang terkulai di ranjang rumah sakit lewat kaca.

Tubuhnya dipenuhi peralatan medis yang membantunya agar bertahan hidup.

Beberapa jam sebelum ini hampir saja Wookie kehilangan nyawanya.

"Eottokhe?" lirih Wookie yang berdiri di sampingku.

Aku menatapnya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak bangun lagi?" air matanya kembali menetes.

"Pasti kau akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku," kataku sambil merangkulnya.

Entah kenapa, hatiku selalu sakit saat melihatnya menangis.

"Sudahlah.." aku membawa kepalanya ke dadaku. Dia pun menangis dengan kencang.

"Kalian..sedang apa?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba dari belakangku.

"OMO!" pekikku karena terkejut.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum melihatku terlonjak.

"Aish! Kau mengejutkanku, tau!" gerutuku kesal.

"Mian.. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu cerita kecelakaan yang dialami Wookie" kata Donghae.

"Kecelakaanku?" tanya Wookie sambil menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Ne, apa kau ingat sesuatu? Eommamu bilang, kau kecelakaan setelah mengambil pesanan cincin untuk pertunanganmu" jelas Donghae.

"Ne.. Itu benar, tapi.. Ah! Cincinku! Mana cincinku?!" pekik Wookie saat ingat cincinnya tak ada.

"Cincin?" tanyaku.

Jadi.. Dia sudah punya kekasih ya?

Haah..

Kenapa hatiku sakit mendengarnya?

"Berarti itu penyebabnya.." gumam Donghae.

"Nde?"

"Umm.. Mungkin cincin yang hilang itu yang menyebabkan dirimu sulit untuk terbangun atau masuk nirwana.. Jadi..dengan kata lain, saat ini kau berada di antara hidup atau mati.." Hyukie yang dari tadi diam saja akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Dia benar. Kita harus mencari cincin itu" kata Donghae lagi.

"Benar apa? Mau cari cincin ke mana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kita mulai dari lokasi kecelakaanmu saja! Kau ingatkan?" tanya Donghae pada Wookie.

"Ne.. Aku sudah mengingat semuanya" jawab Wookie.

"Bagus.. Kajja!"

Wookie POV

Sudah seminggu kami mencari cincinku yang hilang. Mulai dari lokasi terjadinya kecelakaanku sampai bertanya kepada orang-orang.

"Haah.. Lelah sekali" keluh Donghae sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa kecil di rumah Yesung.

"Aigo~ mau sampai kapan kita mencarinya?" Yesung sedikit menggerutu.

"Mianhae" aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah.. Em, tapi..Donghae.. Apa yang akan terjadi jika kita menemukan cincin itu?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Mollayo.. Mungkin dia langsung ke nirwana. Karena sudah terlalu lama dia berada di antara hidup dan mati" jawab Donghae sambil menatap langit-langit rumah.

Jadi..aku akan segera mati ya..

Aku menatap Yesung, ekspresinya aneh.

"Yesungie~? Waeyo?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku pergi dulu!" ujarnya lalu pergi dengan membanting pintu.

"Humm.. Ada apa dengannya?" gumamku.

"Mungkin dia tidak rela kau pergi.." celetuk Donghae.

"Nde?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah.. Biarkan saja dia! Ya~ ayo ke kamar Yesung! Kau belum pernah melihat kamarnya kan?" ajak Donghae.

"Kamar Yesung?"

"Kajja!"

Donghae mengajakku ke kamar Yesung.

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke ruangan bernuansa merah itu.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Rapi. Komputer dan buku-buku serta tempat tidurnya tersusun dengan sangat rapi.

Mataku tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah kalender kecil di atas meja. Aku mendekatinya. Ku lihat sebuah tanggal di lingkari dengan spidol merah.

"24 Agustus?" gumamku.

"Itu hari ulang tahunnya" celetuk Donghae dari belakangku.

"Aigo! Ish! Donghae-ssi! Mengejutkanku saja!" gerutuku.

"Mianhae.." sahut Donghae santai.

Ulang tahun ya?

Jadi 2 minggu lagi ulang tahunnya.. *telat bener* XD

*Donghae POV*

Ting.. Tong..

Aku menekan bel rumah di hadapanku.

Saat ini kami berada di rumah tunangan Wookie. Kami datang untuk mencari cincin tunangan Wookie yang hilang.

Hyukie, arwah yang kutemukan yang memberikan usul ini.

"Ne?" sahut seorang yeoja saat membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Annyeong.. Apa benar ini rumah Park Ji Eun-ssi?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne, ada perlu apa ya?" tanya yeoja itu lagi.

"Kami teman Ryeowook.." jawab Donghae diikuti tatapan aneh yeoja di depannya.

"Jika ia sadar, tolong katakan padanya.. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae.. Aku tidak bisa menunggunya. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya terbaring di ranjang dengan kondisi seperti itu" yeoja itu berhenti sejenak, menghela nafas berat.

Ia melepaskan sesuatu dari jari manis tangan kirinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, "Ini.. Seharusnya cincin pertunangan kami"

"Ini.." ucap Yesung pelan, tatapan matanya kosong.

"Ryeowookie menggenggam cincin ini dengan erat, ketika ia di temukan terluka parah. Tolong kembalikan padanya. Kamsahamnida" kata yeoja itu, membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari cafe.

Kami semua terdiam menatap kepergian yeoja itu, sambil akhirnya Yesung memecahkan keheningan dengan loading lambatnya.

"Jadi dia meninggalkanmu?" tanya Yesung pelan pada Wookie.

"Um" Wookie tersenyum miris dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Keterlaluan sekali dia!" ujar Yesung geram.

Aku memperhatikan dirinya yang kesal.

Tidak salah lagi.. Dia jatuh cinta pada namja yang melayang di sampingnya.

*Author POV*

Tampak keempat namja menatap cincin yang terletak di atas meja kecil yang mereka kelilingi.

"Apa benar ini cincinnya?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne.. Ini cincin yang aku pesan untuk Ji Eun, ia sendiri yang memilih rancangannya" jawab Wookie.

"Lalu kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu? Apa kau masih melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Hyukie bingung.

Wookie menggeleng, "Aku bahkan sudah ingat nama nenek buyutku" tambahnya.

"Aish! Kau ini kenapa sih?! Memangnya kenapa jika tidak terjadi apa-apa?!" bentak Yesung yang tiba-tiba marah.

"Ya~ Yesungie kau ini kenapa?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Haah.. Aku lelah! Aku mau pergi dulu!" kata Yesung ketus lalu berjalan ke luar rumahnya.

"Chakkaman! Aku ikut!" Wookie melayang mengejarnya.

Sementara itu Donghae dan Hyukie saling berpandangan lalu sedetik kemudian mengangkat bahu mereka bersamaan.

*Yesung POV*

Aku berjalan dengan hati yang sangat kesal.

Kenapa Hyukie malah bertanya tentang Wookie yang tak kunjung sirna?!

Dari pertanyaannya, sepertinya dia ingin Wookie cepat-cepat musnah! Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi!

Chakkaman!

A..aku tak mau dia sirna?

Aish~ Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"AAAARGH!" aku berteriak sambil menendang kaleng kosong di depanku.

"Er~.. Yesung ah.. Gwaenchanayo?" tanya seseorang padaku.

Aku menoleh, "Wookie? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyaku pada arwah di sampingku.

Aku tidak sadar dia mengikutiku.

"Dari tadi aku mengikutimu" jawabnya dengan tampang polosnya.

"Aku khawatir karena kau pergi sambil marah-marah tadi" lanjutnya.

Aku menatap wajah aegyonya.

Dia.. Benar-benar manis.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanyanya lagi.

"Nan gwaenchana.." ucapku lirih sambil mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Uumm~"

"Wookie?"

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana jika kau sirna?" tanyaku.

Dia diam, tidak menjawab.

"Mengapa tidak menjawab?" tanyaku lagi sambil menatapnya lekat.

"Nan..."

"Wookie awas!" spontan aku menarik Wookie dan memeluknya saat kulihat mobil melintas dengan kencang ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka? Mana yang sakit?" tanyaku khawatir sambil memeriksa tubuhnya.

"Hiks.." kudengar isakan tangis.

Aku menatapnya, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air matanya.

"Woo..Wookie? Apa kau terluka?" tanyaku cemas.

SRET!

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku erat.

Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Aku..menyukaimu.." katanya sambil terisak.

*Yesung POV*

"Wookie awas!" aku menarik Wookie dan memeluknya saat kulihat mobil melintas dengan kencang ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka? Mana yang sakit?" tanyaku khawatir sambil memeriksa tubuhnya.

"Hiks.." kudengar isakan tangis.

Aku menatapnya, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air matanya.

"Woo..Wookie? Apa kau terluka?" tanyaku cemas.

SRET!

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku erat.

Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Aku..menyukaimu.." katanya sambil terisak.

Tubuhku membeku seketika, jantungku berdebar semakin cepat.

"Sa..ranghae" ucapnya pelan.

Perlahan kulepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya dalam, "Woo..kie? Kau.. Yakin?"

Wookie menganggukkan kepalanya, sedetik kemudian kurasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyentuh bibirku.

Mataku membulat seketika.

Di hadapanku Wookie memelukku erat, bibirnya menyatu dengan bibirku sambil memejamkan matanya.

Di..dia menciumku!

Kurasakan ia menghisap bibir bawahku lembut dan menyesapkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku.

Perlahan kugerakan bibirku mengimbangi permainannya.

Kulepaskan tautan bibir kami ketika bunyi klakson mobil menganggu pendengaranku.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke sekitarku dan mendapati orang-orang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

Segera kutarik Wookie menuju sebuah gang kecil di sudut jalan.

"Mi..anhae" ucap Wookie menundukkan kepalanya.

Tanganku menangkupkan kedua pipinya dan mengarahkan kepalanya menghadapku.

"Wookie.." panggilku pelan.

"Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Yang mana?" tanyanya polos.

"Perkataanmu sebelum menciumku"

Wookie mengalihan tatapannya ke tempat lain, kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

"Saranghae..yo" ucapnya pelan, menatapku dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku dan mengecup pelan bibirnya.

"Nado.. Nado saranghaeyo" ucapku di sela-sela ciumanku.

Sriiiiiinngg~ *suara na aneh* XD

Perlahan tubuh Wookie memudar.

Kulepaskan ciuman kami dan menggenggam tangannya erat, "Woo..Wookie?"

Wookie menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Sepertinya aku harus pergi.."

Kurasakan mataku memanas, darahku berdesir dengan cepat.

"ANDWAE!" seruku dengan suara tercekat.

Wookie melepaskan genggamanku dan membelai pipiku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Saranghae" ucapnya dengan linangan airmata, sebelum bayangannya menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Woo..kie ah? Wookie?! WOOKIE!" teriakku ketika sosoknya tidak terlihat lagi.

Dengan cepat, aku berlari menuju rumah sakit tempat tubuh Wookie berada.

Airmataku mengalir dengan deras ketika mendapati ranjang di ruang ICU kosong.

"Woo..kie.. Woo..kie.." seruku terisak.

Aku menyukaimu..

ucapan Wookie masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

Wookie ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau senang di sana? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Bukankah kau bilang kau menyukaiku? Tapi kenapa kau pergi?

Setetes airmata kembali menetes dari mataku. Kenangan saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya dan saat terakhir aku memeluknya kembali melintas di pikiranku.

Kenapa ia pergi secepat itu?

Adakah keajaiban di dunia ini? Jika ada, aku ingin Wookie berada di sampingku sekarang.

Kembali kudekap kedua kakiku dan menangis kencang.

*Donghae POV*

Haish~ Namja pabo itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan!

Sejak Wookie pergi, ia seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya. Yang ia lakukan hanya duduk meringkuk di sudut ranjang.

Apa aku harus mencari arwah lain untuknya? *emang na bsa oppa?* XD

"Donghae, sampai kapan Yesungie akan seperti itu? Sudah hampir 2 minggu ia tidak makan apapun" ucap Hyukie dengan tampang innocentnya.

"Molla.. Aish~ Apa kita harus mencari Wookie? Tapi kita tidak tahu apakah Wookie kembali ke tubuhnya atau langsung ke nirwana"

"Eottokhe?" tanya Hyukie mengigiti bibir bawahnya.

Kutatap rumah megah di hadapanku, Hyukie menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Kuulurkan tanganku untuk memencet bel rumah.

Ting.. Tong..

Seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu.

"Annyeong ahjumma" sapaku membungkukkan badan.

"Ah~ Donghae-ssi.. Kau ingin bertemu Wookie?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

Aku dan Hyukie saling bertatapan.

Jadi Wookie..

"Appa.. Bolehkah hari ini aku jalan-jalan? Aku bosan" seru seorang namja dengan nada manja.

"YA! Wookie ah~ Kamu tidak boleh keluar, kamu belum sembuh!" seru Mrs. Kim menatap sangar namja yang bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya.

"Wookie.." gumam Hyukie dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Eomma, aku sudah tidak apa-apa!" kata Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kau baru sadar dari koma" ujar Mrs. Kim mengingatkan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Chullie ah, biarkan saja Wookie keluar. Ia pasti bosan di rumah" ucap Mr. Kim menengahi.

Wookie menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Ya! Yeobo ah~"

"Ahjumma~ Aku yang akan menjaga Wookie" sahutku.

"Itu ide bagus!" celetuk Wookie semangat.

"Aish~ Arra! Arra! Tapi kau harus janji membawanya pulang dalam keadaan utuh, tanpa luka sedikit pun! Jika tidak.." Mrs. Kim mengarahkan kepalan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku.

"Arraseo"

*Wookie POV*

"Jadi sebenarnya kau siapa?" tanyaku ketika kami sudah memasuki mobilnya.

Namja itu menatapku dengan tatapan kaget, "Nde? Wookie ah? Kau tidak ingat kami?"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali"

"Hyukie ah, eottokhe?" tanyanya sambil menghadap ke arah belakang mobilnya.

Namja ini aneh, bicara dengan siapa dia?

"Aku tidak tahu, Donghae ah" tiba-tiba terdengar jawaban dari arah belakang kursi yang ku duduki.

Kupalingkan wajahku ke belakang kursi dan mendapati sesosok manusia.. Ani! Ia bukan manusia, seperti..

"Huaaaaaaaaa~" teriakku spontan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa? Wookie? Kau kenapa?" tanya namja di sampingku.

"K..k..kau.." aku tergagap karena takut melihat namja yang duduk di belakangku.

"Um? Kau..bisa melihatku Wookie?" tanya namja itu bingung sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke hadapan wajahnya sendiri.

Sedetik kemudian wajahnya tampak ceria.

"Kau bisa melihatku?! Jinjjayo?! Waah.. Donghae dia bisa melihatku!" ucapnya girang.

"Sudah pasti dia bisa melihatmu. Waktu dia jadi arwah dia kan selalu bersamamu" namja di sampingku tersenyum lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Mwo?! Aku?! Jadi arwah?! Apa kau gila?! Mana mungkin! Sebenarnya siapa kalian ini?! Atau jangan-jangan.. kalian berniat menculikku?!" bentakku.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Mana mungkin makhluk sepertiku menculik anak manusia.." ujar hantu di belakangku.

"Dia benar! Mana mungkin kami menculikmu.. Kami hanya ingin mengantarmu menemui seseorang" timpal namja di sampingku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"N..nugu?" tanyaku takut.

"Yesung" jawabnya singkat.

"Yesung?" tanyaku lagi.

Sepertinya nama itu sudah tidak asing bagiku. Tapi siapa dia?

"Ne.. Saat kau jadi arwah, dia yang menemukanmu."

"Arwah katamu?! Arwah apa?!" aku mulai kesal dengan namja di sampingku ini.

"Sewaktu kau koma kemarin kau jadi arwah tanpa tujuan dan juga hilang ingatan. Lalu Yesung menemukanmu dan kami pun membantumu untuk menemukan tubuhmu. Kami juga membantu menemukan cincinmu, makanya sekarang kau bisa kembali ke tubuhmu. Tapi Yesung malah jadi depresi karena kau meninggalkannya," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"CUKUP! Hentikan mobilnya!" bentakku.

CIIIT!

Namja di sampingku menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak.

"Wae?" tanyanya.

"Ini benar-benar gila! Arwah, arwah, arwah! Arwah apa sih?!" racauku tak jelas sambil membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobilnya lalu berjalan ke sembarang arah.

"YA! WOOKIE-AH! KAU MAU KE MANA?!" teriak namja itu memanggilku.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat namja itu telah keluar dari mobilnya.

"KE MANA PUN ASALKAN TIDAK DENGANMU!" balasku berteriak.

TIIIN..!

Suara klakson mobil membuatku menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat sebuah mobil pick up melaju ke arahku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Tiba-tiba ku rasakan seseorang menarik tanganku dan mendekapku.

Saat dia mendekapku, otakku seperti berputar mengenang kejadian yang telah lalu. Ini pernah terjadi padaku sebelumnya. Aku ingat.

"Wookie? Gwaenchanayo?" tanya namja di hadapanku.

*Donghae POV*

Aku menatap namja di hadapanku.

"Wookie? Gwaenchanayo?" tanyaku.

Aku terkejut saat melihatnya tiba-tiba menangis.

"Woo..wookie? Apa kau terluka?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Donghae-ssi.. Yesungie..di mana? Dia di mana?" tanyanya sambil menangis.

"Dia.. Di rumahnya.." jawabku bingung.

"Hari ini! Tanggal berapa hari ini?!" tanyanya lagi.

"Tanggal 24"

"Tanggal 24?! Berarti hari ini ulang tahunnya kan?" katanya sambil terus menangis.

"Kau..ingat? Kau sudah ingat? Waah..!" aku memeluk Wookie karena kegirangan.

"Donghae-ssi!" seseorang memanggilku.

Aku pun menoleh dan mendapati Hyukkie sedang memasang tampang kesal dan menatapku tajam di belakangku. Dengan cepat kulepaskan pelukanku.

"Sudah sampai!" seruku. Aku pun mematikan mesin mobilku.

"Kau tunggu di sini ya. Biar aku dan Hyukie masuk duluan" kataku sambil memegang tangan Wookie.

"Gomawo, Donghae-ssi.. Kau sudah banyak membantuku" katanya sambil meletakkan tangannya diatas tanganku.

"Cheonman. Aku senang kau kembali.. Benar kan Hyukie?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke arah Hyukie.

"Mollayo!" jawabnya ketus lalu menembus keluar mobil.

Kenapa dia ketus begitu sih? Apa aku berbuat salah?

"Aku masuk dulu ya, kau tunggu sebentar"

Wookie mengangguk.

Aku pun keluar menghampiri Hyukie.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa sih?! Dari tadi kau mendiamkanku.. Aku salah apa?" gerutuku pada Hyukie saat memasuki rumah Yesung. Aku kesal dari tadi dia mendiamkanku.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri!" sahutnya ketus.

"Mana bisa aku berpikir kalau kau mendiamkanku dan ketus padaku begini!"

"Justru seharusnya itu yang membuatmu berpikir Lee Donghae!"

"MWO?! Kau ini benar-benar.."

"Kau itu genit! Tersenyum pada semua orang! Apa kau selalu menggoda setiap orang yang kau temui?! Aku benci padamu!" cerocosnya dengan nada tinggi.

"MWO?! YA! Jaga mulutmu Hyuk Jae! Sembarangan saja kau bicara! Apa alasanmu berkata begitu?!" bentakku tidak terima.

"BERISIK!" seru seseorang.

Aku dan Hyukie menoleh. Ternyata Yesung sudah berada di ambang pintu kamarnya dan menatap kami tajam. Penampilannya kusut sekali.

"Kalau mau bertengkar jangan di sini! Menggangguku saja!" bentaknya lagi lalu pergi keluar rumah sambil membanting pintu.

Yesung POV

"Haah.. Mereka berisik sekali! Bukannya membuatku tenang malah menggangguku!" gerutuku saat keluar dari rumahku.

Otakku kembali memikirkan Wookie.

Aku betul-betul merindukannya.

Ku langkahkan kakiku tanpa memikirkan arah tujuanku.

Aku berjalan dengan lesu. Wajar saja, sudah 2 minggu ini aku tidak makan. Baru hari ini aku keluar rumah lagi semenjak Wookie meninggalkanku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat aku tersadar di mana aku berada. Mataku tertuju pada sisi kananku.

Tempat itu..

Tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Aku ingat saat itu dia menangis. Aku mendekati tempat itu. Membayangkan saat aku menghampirinya dan dia menatapku dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata.

Aku pun berjongkok.

"Wookie.. Apa kabarmu? Apa kau tahu? Hari ini..adalah hari ulang tahunku.." ucapku lirih sambil memandang langit. Mencoba menahan air mataku untuk tidak terjatuh. Tapi sia-sia.

Air mataku kembali terjatuh. Aku membenamkan wajahku di antara kakiku.

"Bogoshipo, Wookie-ah.. Bogosipoyo.. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Walau hanya sedetik" aku terisak.

"Nado.. Yesungie"

DEG!

Suara ini..

Wookie POV

"Bogoshipo, Wookie-ah.. Bogosipoyo.. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Walau hanya sedetik" kata Yesung sambil terisak.

Yesung..

Mengapa kau seperti ini? Kau terlihat kusut sekali. Air mataku menetes melihatnya.

"Nado.. Yesungie" ucapku pelan.

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat saat melihatku. Kemudian dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Apa kabar, Yesungie?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

Dia berdiri dan berjalan perlahan mendekatiku. Lalu dia menyentuh pipiku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak dingin" gumamnya.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya aku arwah?"

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Saengil Chukkae, Yesungie. Aku sudah kembali" kataku lagi.

Tiba-tiba Yesung menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke pelukannya.

"Sungie" panggilku pelan.

"Hiks.."

"Uljima.. Aku masih di sini" ucapku menenangkannya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" bisiknya menangkupkan kedua pipiku.

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, jantungku berdegup semakin kencang saat merasakan hembusan nafas lembutnya diwajahku.

Donghae POV

Aku berlari menyusul Yesung dengan Hyukie yang melayang disampingku.

Langkahku terhenti ketika melihat Yesung sedang memeluk Wookie dengan begitu eratnya.

"Syukurlah" gumamku sambil tersenyum.

Aku menoleh ketika merasakan aura aneh disamping kananku dan mendapati Hyukie menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Wa..waeyo?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan melihat mereka?" tanya Hyukie masih dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Tentu saja senang"

"Jeongmal?"

Aku mundur beberapa langkah saat Hyukie melayang mendekatiku, "Ya! Neo gwaenchanayo?"

"Aku.. Ingin seperti mereka" bisiknya yang membuatku merinding.

"N..Nde?"

"Aish~ Jinjja! Paboya!" gerutunya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?!" seruku mulai kesal.

Hyukie kembali mencondongkan badannya kearahku, "Aku ingin ini.."

DEG!

Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dibandingkan biasanya, ketika kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah menyentuh bibirku.

Hyukie mengalungkan tangannya dileherku dengan bibirnya yang menyatu dengan bibirku.

Plok!

"Huaaaaaa~" teriakku ketika merasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku.

Hyukie melepaskan ciumannya.

"Berisik!" seru seorang namja dibelakangku.

"Omo! Yesungie!" bentakku kesal.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Wookie polos.

"A..Ani!" sahutku cepat.

"Ya!" teriak Hyukie memukul kepalaku.

"Appo! Hyukie ah~ Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ikut aku!" serunya menarik tanganku menjauhi Yesung dan Wookie yang menatap kami dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Author POV

Sepeninggal Hyukie dan Donghae, Yesung menatap Wookie dengan tatapan aneh.

"Um.. Mereka itu kenapa? Mau ke mana mereka?" tanya Wookie sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Entahlah.. Mungkin mencari gang kecil" jawab Yesung sambil mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

"Gang..kecil?" gumam Wookie bingung. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya karena teringat sesuatu.

Pandangan Wookie beralih pada Yesung. Yesung semakin mengembangkan senyum misterinya. Lalu melangkah mendekati Wookie.

"K...kau mau apa?" tanya Wookie takut melihat tatapan dan senyuman Yesung yang lebih menyeramkan di bandingkan hantu.

"Benarkah kau tidak tahu apa mauku saat ini?" goda Yesung sambil terus mendekat pada Wookie,sementara Wookie berjalan mudur mencoba menjauh dari Yesung.

"Tu..tu..tunggu. Kau..tidak serius kan Sungie.."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak serius?"

"N..nde? Ta..tapi ini kan di jalan.."

"Aku tidak peduli.. Hari ini kan ulang tahunku. Apa kau tidak mau memberiku hadiah?"

Yesung terus menggoda Wookie sampai akhirnya Wookie terpojok. Dia tidak bisa mundur lagi karena ada tembok di belakangnya.

"Ayolah.." Yesung meletakkan ke dua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri Wookie.

"Wookie-ah.." Yesung mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Wookie.

"N..Nde?"

"Saranghae"

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Wookie lembut.

Wookie membelalakan matanya, sedetik kemudian ia mulai mengatupkan kedua matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya keleher Yesung.

"Nado saranghae" bisiknya pelan.

_END_


End file.
